


Costumes

by Master of Unlocking (Hikarinimichitasora)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clothes swap, F/M, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikarinimichitasora/pseuds/Master%20of%20Unlocking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace gets dragged to one of Magnus' Halloween parties and by god is he glad that he went.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costumes

Jace turned up to Magnus’ famed Halloween party feeling more than a little skeptical about what was about to occur. He didn’t really _understand_  Halloween. He wasn’t a Mundane who thought that it was fun to dress as a vampire, after all. He knew those things were _real_.

And still he’d come because Clary had made the puppy dog eyes and at the end of the day, he wanted her to be happy.

The party was already in full swing when they arrived. Isabelle slinked away to find Simon, her cat tail swishing behind her. Clary clutched onto his hand. They had come as Harry Potter characters, which Clary assured him that everyone who wasn’t a Shadowhunter would know. He wasn’t sure what a ‘Draco’ was, but Clary had assured him he was perfect for it.

“I can’t see Magnus… or Alec,” Clary said as she peered into the crowd of slightly inebriated Downworlders. Jace glanced around the room.

“Weird. Magnus is usually the life and soul of the party,” he said. Clary nodded, surveying the room once more before her eyes lighted on Maia and Bat in a corner.

“I’m gonna go say hi,” she said. Jace let her go, shifting uncomfortably in his costume for a moment before deciding to try and find his parabatai. He usually enjoyed trading smart comments with Alec from the corners in events like this, and it just wouldn’t be as fun without him.

He searched the whole apartment before coming to the conclusion that Alec and Magnus were most certainly nowhere else but the bedroom. He didn’t _really_  want to interrupt whatever might be going on in there, but as another fifteen minutes passed, he began to wonder if maybe they were even at the party at all.

He got to the bedroom door, staring at it like it was his nemesis. He pressed his ear to the door. If there was any _hint_  of certain activities behind that door, he was not going to scar himself by interrupting.

“-ot going out there in _this_! This is a terrible idea!”

“Oh come now, Alexander, you liked it just fine before.”

“This doesn’t even _fit_  me!”

There was the sound of a click.

“There, you see, now it does.”

“I hate you.”

Jace sighed. So it was just an argument about costumes. Jace knocked on the door.

“Enter.”

“No! Don’t-”

It was too late. Jace had opened the door. He stared at the scene before him for a few minutes before he started to laugh. Hard. He couldn’t help it. He saw Magnus beaming at him while Alec tried to keep a scowl on his face, even if the corners of his lips were twitching upwards.

“Alec and I have decided to come as each other this year,” Magnus said and Jace tried to stop laughing long enough to reply.

Magnus looked almost completely different. No make-up on his face, his hair left ungelled and swept casually into a fringe. He wore black jeans, a grey t-shirt and a hoodie that was clearly Alec’s from the way it had frayed at the sleeves.

But Alec…

He was wearing eyeliner and Magnus had even, somehow, managed to get him to wear glitter. He was wearing a three-piece suit in a shimmering frost-blue that seemed to catch the light whenever he moved. His shirt was a soft grey with a tie that seemed to be made out of entirely Swarovski crystals.

“I look ridiculous,” Alec said helplessly. Jace cleared his throat and wiped a tear from his eyes.

“No. This is brilliant,” Jace replied. Magnus looked smug.

“See, your parabatai thinks it’s a good idea,” the warlock said. Alec hung his head.

“Fine…” he sighed. Magnus leaned forward and pecked his cheek. Jace could see the amusement in the warlock’s eyes, but also the deep affection there. When Alec met the gaze, Jace had to look away. It was an intrusion on something private, something that Alec and Magnus expressed so easily even without words.

“Right, let’s get the party started,” Magnus said, giving Alec’s shoulder a push. Alec began to walk from the room.

“I don’t walk like that!” Magnus called to him. Jace watched as Alec turned with a dramatic flourish, and with an elegant twist of the wrist, gave Magnus the finger. He burst into peels of laughter again.

Oh boy was he glad Clary dragged him to this.


End file.
